Beneath the green: Pure heart, Forgotten soul
by ChatterNoMatter
Summary: When Cassidy was thirteen years old her family left her to die in the woods. What happens four years later when people move into the abandon farm house. Donnie x OC
1. Prologue

A light in the distance illuminated a dusty yellow rectangle out onto the grass, trailing off into the darkness a few feet from my nest. I stood out in the clear land.I slowly and cautiously turned my head towards the loud but suttle noise; the cold winters air swayed through my hair; going through every inch of every strand. Months, I have been listening to those obnoxious, annoying, putrid noises. Those people. What were they doing here? They have no need to hide for three months somewhere it's freezing, damp, secluded and most of all where they are unwanted. This was my home, not there's for the taking. Another gust of wind blew across my face. The cool, crisp air sent chills down my back. Causing the messy clump on my head, otherwise known as my hair, to fall across the bridge of my snout tickling it lightly. Swiping it to the left side of my head I look back out into the distance, pondering over the people. People finally came here after all this time, it was usual.

For four long lonely years, I have spent my miserable, dark life here, this bitter barren land where unwanted possessions, like me, go. I have become a custom to my way of life now, no hope or happiness, just one long day after another playing the survivalist. But then 'they' had to come, sparking that undesirable feeling of hope again. Maybe they could save me from this tortious life and not leave me or do malicious things to a disgusting freak like me. I gradually move closer to the house with each positive thought; no one would notice if I finally investigated the area if only out of curiosity. But they would though. How can I face the humans as this monster, they'd punish me maybe even kill me. Slightly hesitating the closer I got to the noise, it sounded like people were whispering, I edged closer and closer; since the curiosity got the better of me, it's not like I care anyway if anything happens to me, I'm just a lonely freak who no one cares about.

Making my way up to the unpainted door, I slowly placed my hand on the door knob clenching it in fear, I waited a while and let my body take control of my mind, I listened carefully making sure i know one heard me and heard nothing

as I was about to open the door I saw something in the corner of my eye.

I walked over gingerly towards the cracked, mossy window and there I saw the most astonishing thing I have ever seen. Four enormous lizard men! I was in to much shock to notice that I'd slid down the wall with my pale green hand glued to my face. My eyes popped like a cartoon character. I wasn't the only one.

Those are lizards, no they're not lizards they're some kind of tortoise, I'm not overly sure, men were walking around talking to what looked like and oddly smelt like two humans. That was new. I know I can smell my pray, I guess It should be possible to smell these humans at a close range. No distinct smell came from the tortoise men just the old smell of pizza and gasoline? The humans smelt cleaner like freshly cut grass and the wild flowers up north of the forest. All these new smells brought back memory's of my young childhood, where I was happy, not like I am now however. This did make sense a smell can bring on a flood of memory's because the olfactory bulb, the part of the brain's limbic system or "emotional brain," smell can call up memories and powerful responses almost instantaneously.

_"Beth the movies on" I yell from the living room. Little footsteps scampering down the stairs could be heard from the small room._

_"Cassidy, that's not your sister name." My mother called from the kitchen. She is very insistent on using our full names, nicknames like Beth or Cassie would not be tolerated in this house hold or so she would say._

_"Yes mother, whatever you say" I rolled my eyes. Bethany came in and jumped on to the sofa, curling up in to the blankets I put down._

_"Did you skip the first bit" I playfully roll my eyes again. She's so scared of that bear yet every time she insist on watching this movie. "Well did you?" She insisted._

_"Yes, yes of course I did honey. Now scoot that little bum over or I'll have to tickle you out of it" I say moving my hands closer to her stomach._

_"No, no Cassie don't" she said screaming. Moving towards the corner of the couch. My mother and father walked in to the room a massive bowl of popcorn in hand. "Papa, papa Cassie is trying to tickle me"_

_"Now Cassidy we don't tickle we don't tickle our younger sister" he said with a huge Smile on his face._

_"But father I was just having fun with her" Bethany giggled at my defensive words. My father continued to sit on the couch and pull me in to his lap._

_"Oh Cassidy we don't need her to move over its a movie, time to snuggle." He pulled Bethany to his side and she cuddled in to him. My mother sat down on the other side of the couch and placed the blanket over us all, the popcorn between her pale legs. I sighed as the movie started, grabbing a handful of salty popcorn into my hand. Though out the movie Bethany would point out everything happening her long brown hair moving all around creating a tatter mess. The cute little smile was permanently stuck on her face, beaming like she'd just seen this movie for the first time. By the end of the movie she had fallen asleep so had my farther. My mother carried the five year old to her room and I still continued to hug my sleeping farther it had been a long enjoyable night, I couldn't be bother to move._

Blocking out these thoughts and damping my newly wet cheek I take another glance at the "tortoise" men. Ever since they got here all I can think of is my past, my stupid lonely and worthless past. I can't shut up about it, making me cry myself to sleep at night. What was it about just the presents of these things that made my so emotional when I've been blocking them out all this time. I didn't even know they existed, I knew of no other freaks, no other monsters I just knew me. Yet somehow I felt connected to them like I knew of them all along.

"Come on donnie it's not that big of a deal" a loud harsh voice called out.

Oh Crap, there coming out. They'll notice me I can't let that happen. I run as fast as I can into the woods, my heart was racing faster than my feet could run, as I made it into the almost pitch black woods, I could hear the sounds of rustles from the wild creatures. They must have saw me I know they did. What if they find me? My life will be all over.

**Hey guys it chatterNoMatter here. This Is my first story with an oc so please don't be too quick to judge it. I plan to do at least ten chapters. If you like it so far please leave a comment and please follow and Favorite.**


	2. Umbrageous

"Come on Donnie it's not that big of a deal" Raphael's voice bellowed out into the large open area as he caught up to his brother. "I told yer I'm sorry like twenty times what more do you want, bro?" Donatello sharply turned around and stared down to his older brother, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Sorry isn't going to fix the party wagon now is it, what were you even thinking?" After all this time at the farm house, Donatello had finally had enough of Raph's shenanigans. Every day there was something new he had to fix. Though it was the same back home at least he had the materials he need to fix the small things that had broken, but this! This was crazy! How he and Casey even managed to blow out the engine was beyond him.

"Hey, at least we tried to fix it," Raphael jabbed on. "Yer haven't even seen it yet, you might just have to do some thin' simple." Raph crossed his arms. He'd never seen his bother so upset over something so little honestly he was kind of surprised. "What's got yer shell in a twist?!"

Donnie marched over to the barn where Casey and his brother managed to push the party wagon into, not giving Raph an answer. If Raph wanted to go out with the punk Casey jones then fine by him, but by the state the vehicle was in he was sure if he told Leo about this they wouldn't be aloud out the farm house. And god knows how much quieter and easier it is to work when the hot heads are out of sight. So he held in the slight anger for his bother and the human, he looked over at the disaster and immediately located the problem and set out to work. Raph stood in the doorway as a uncomfortable silence passed over them. The only sound was the mumbles and mutters from Donatello.

After almost an hour had passed Raph started to get irritable. He was taking so long. "yer finished yet genius, it's almost time for dinner." A loud growl came from the hot heads stomach. God he was hungry, not Mikey hungry but still starving.

"Yes" Donnie sighed. Pulling out the last bit of burnt wiring and stared to replace it.

"Good, this is taking forever. I'm gonna get goin'" Donnie finished up the last of the wiring and turned to his red clad brother. He was pointing to outside the barn door "comin'?" Raph asked.

"No problem by the way." Donnie said wiping his hands, moving towards the door. His brother had the worst manners.

"Oh don't moan genius, it's time for dinner. Beside you fixed it in under an hour I'm sure it's fine" Raph said brushing him off. Again the anger slowly pried itself out of Donatello. He just fixed something 'he' had broken and all he could worry was missing food. What a low thing to do.

It was a rare case to see Donatello angry but after all that's happen these last few months it was hard to keep his thoughts to himself. He harshly pressed he fingers together to realise some of the annoyance.

"Yes I'm going to moan, I just fix what you broke and I haven't even told Leo about it. I'm not going to tell Leo about it and I don't even get a thank you!?" He pressed harder still.

"God dude what is your problem today." He said turning back to his brother. Starting to get a little frustrated himself, he'd already said sorry he's not saying it again. Beside what would Donnie do anyways, he was way stronger than him.

"You're my problem, I do everything around here and not one thank you, not one ounce of appreciation."

"It your job dude, you're the smart one." Raphael said as he continue to walk outside the barn.

Donnie's fingers twitched in frustration. He now had to grip on to his arm trying to release some of the anger that had built up inside of him, the fingers would not suffice anymore. "Besides it's not like you're a good fighter you need something else to fall back on." That was it the last straw. It may have been petty anger before but Raphael did know exactly what to say to send Donnie of on one. He went over the line. He couldn't fight his older brother though he was right, Raph was too strong. He couldn't deal being so close to all this stress and frustration anymore. If it wasn't Raph it was Casey jones and his constant need to tease and pester him. Or even April who would one second be so kind to him then the next she acted like he didn't even exist.

It like she couldn't decide whether she liked him or not.

So he just ran without a word into the forest, a worried Raph shouted after him but it was too late he'd already left.


End file.
